Measuring blood pressure information such as blood pressure and pulse wave is useful in determining the degree of arterial sclerosis.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-113593 (patent document 1) discloses a technique of separating the ejection wave ejected from the heart and the reflection wave from the iliac artery branch portion and the sclerosis site in the artery while avascularizing the peripheral side, and determining the degree of arterial sclerosis from their amplitude difference, the amplitude ratio, the appearance time difference, and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-044362 (patent document 2) discloses a technique of arranging a cuff for measuring the pulse wave immediately below the blood pressure cuff, and measuring the pulse wave propagation speed to the relevant cuff.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-113593
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-044362
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-334153